Kireina's BNHA Adventure!
by KIREINAZSUGOI
Summary: Kireina is a study at US who will become the gretast hero evar! She is friends with Dekus and evryone else but not that loser bakgo becuz he sucks. U can watch her adventres right here! Plz leave good revews!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER !

Konnichiwa! You know me, I'm the gratest hers of alllllllllllllllll time, but you don't know the stroy of how I becme this way! May name is Kireina Kanari, the Amazing Wonderful Sugoi ero! I save people all the time and reallt really sugoi! Villas know not to mess with me becu I am stornwst and can bet them easly! But I will tell you the stroy like me frend Dek in the begging! Only tots sugoi heros get 2 do tat!

INITATE FLASHBACL SEQUENW

I waked in the moning and ate brekfast. My brekfast is Spakly Super Flakes which are mad with s SUPER SPECAL RARE INGEDONY that taks years to prepare. My okaasan (wich mens PARENTS in japneses) are bilinares and can buy iy!

I waked to scool which is UA! There is the sugoiest heros and tey become the BEST EVAR! But obvis not as good as me because I;m cups cool. On da way tere I met my frend Dekus! He alays met me there at our specs meets place becuz of pecial memores. Since he lives away from here he waks FIVE HOURS just to meet me! Wat a ggod fend!

"I was just rmembering the time wen you beat up that loser Bakgo." Deku sad to me rmemberingly.

A long time ago a mean bully Bakgo was beating up Deku so I told him to leave. Deku ra away but I knew wher he was becus that was my quirk. Than I foght Bakug a d punched him! He becam unconcius becuz I didn't use full power. (becus than i wuld have killed him only only villas do that!) He was sacred and stoped bullying everyone and me and Dek were frinds.

"Yes tat was easy!" I sad amazingly.

"Ur so strong Kireina, I wanna be just like you and all migt someday!" Deku said.

"Yeah buts i'm not as strong as all might becus i'm a scool study." I repeled humbly.

'OH YEAH! WE SHALL SEE!" said a sugoi voice.

We turd and saw all moght!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPATA

(okay autor not here I was on vacay and tere was no wifi so I coulnt post anyfin. But now I can! I hav chapters stoked up. This will be the vacay arc!)

:I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR POWER KIREINA AND I CHALEGE YOU A DULL!" all might shooted.

"Oh nos1" I shoted bak.

"Al might! U cant figt her ur to strong!" Dek protestant.

He shook his hed. "Nah boy, tis girl might be super strong and I gotta see how strong aea is."

"Kay." Seku stood away wihle scribling in his note book.

I stod gravly. I wasnt scarred! I new that sise I was sugoi I wold be fine.

Then sudenly… Eraser came! He said: "Al Might! I just herd that Villam Marks Bakugo was expelled from US. We must have a patty. U have to come."

"Aw this is antclimax." said Dek. I looked at him wierdly. He jumped into the bushes as most suspsious.

"I most go, yung Kirina." said All Moth.

"Okay." I sad. Secrtly I was releived I wouldnt have to figt him beczuse. "But wait! I want to com to the party!"

'Everyone is invite. Espesaly a buetiful girl like you." eraser mumbled.

I blushed, but I new he did not actualy like me in tata way it was just a compilment.

Then we all went to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTR #

(part 2 ok the vacay arc!)

It was such a sugoi party! Tere was stremmers and balloons and cake and evryting you can inagine! There was a nig banner that said GOODBYE BAKGO and it was pink! Everyone was having so much fun!

A boy came up to me. His hair was all wierd and he had a sacr on his face. It was todororoki!

"Hello, please to make your acquittance." He said sommthly.

"Hijimemeshte!" I sad too him.

Oh also btw I had changed into a pink dress with a bow in the back on the nice thingies on the sleves I dont know wat there called.

We taked to for a while and then he said: "Hey, I feel lik I can trust you. Is tat okay?"

"Og course!" I reppled.

"Well, I have been traking down an evil organzaton called the legue of villas. If found there hidout but I need backup. Will u come along?" He gazd deep into my eyes, locking for any snes of hestitation.

"Yes!" I yelled luodly.

"Okat. We leve tommmorrow. Now, lest enjoy the patty."

And we did.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPTOR $

(prt 3 od the vacay arc!)

We were all enjying the party when a person patted the mic on the stag. It was tim for the goodby backgo stpeech!

"Good evning evryone." said a boy wit a face a whit a poselain and eyes as blu and the skye. "As you all know Bakgo was a genral manec to everyone arund him and desrved punishment."

We all nodded enthusiatically.

"So we have kiced him out of the scool. He will no longer be a school study."

Everyone calpped.

"But i have bigger problems to worry abut!" The boy riped of his face mask to revel a patwork of zombie skin. "I, Dabi, am crasing this parry!"

"I new ur face was too porselainy!" i scremmed.

He drew a gun and shot at me! Time slowwed as the ballet moved towerds me… ten….. A shet of ice slmaeed into ic! It stopped dead in its trucks!

Dabi grimared. 'How dare u protect her. She is the one from the propecy She will dom you all!"

Todrororki stood stronly and bravely. "Because i lo… I lo…" He stattured.

Dabi laghed. "U wat!?"

Todoroki sent a sheet of ice and stabbed Dabi in te gut! "Because… I loathe you."

Evryone clapped.


	5. Chapta 5 - Kiri's depurrsion

CHAPTER % - Kiri's depurssion

(HEy I just relized you can change te chapter title!)

Te next day I got up. I went to school and met KIRISHIMA! He was a red hairey guy with a nice person. But today he was looking down in the trash!

"Konicjiwa Kiri, are you okay?" I siad sadly. (I called him Kiri becuz we were best fiends and we had nicknames for each otter)

"Oh I am," He repelled, but he was not. I knew becuz that was my quirk. He was sad!

We went into chool and it was time for gym. Erazerhead took us all out into the field. Deku and Todoroki were talking to me and complimenting my rainbow hair (whih I have) so I was not paying atenshion to Kiris sadness. It was such a flawed mistake!

We were throwing balls like in the entrase exam (not in tat way u freeks!) and it was my turn. I threw it SUPER FAR becuz Im crazy stong. Evryone clapped and Todoroki came over to me and said it was te bext throw hw had ever seen. I blushed.

Ten it was Kiri's turn. However, he stood up and said: "I'm quitting UZ!" Everyone gasped, tey were shocked! Kiri ran away ut i knew where to find him becuz there was a special hiding spot we had togeter.

He was under the steps of te scool steps janitor closet. He was crying. "Hajimashite, Kiri?" I sked comforpinglt. He looked up. "Go away." he sad threw tears. He obviusly did not want me to go away.

"Kiri, it is okay. Whats wrong?" I asked. "I just feel bad and I dont know why!" He wailed. "I was fine before but now I just feel terible! I dont know whats wrong with me!"

"Well, maybe its depurrsion." I said confindently. "It sorta just dhows up but its not part of you so maybe tats is?" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"No but it is a part of me!" Kiri blurted.

"Okay." I said.

We sat tere for a while. It was not working! This was such a flaw.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Wellm Kiri, Im here. Im going to be te best most sugoi hero one day, and Im already sorta sugoi! If your here wit me, youll always be safe becuz i will protect you. So you dont have to worry abut depurssion bucuz its a battle youll always win with me there with you!" I felt insipred even by my own speech!

"Oh wow ur right!" Kiri brightened. "I forgot u were tere with me. I thought I was alone." Kiri hugged me and cried into my sleeve. It was all gross on my dress but it was the price I paid for helping everyone. It made me a selfles hero!

'Ur never alone!" I repited!

We went back to te class. Eveyone was nervous about Kiri quitting so tey had all stopped trainign and waied for me. Tey knew that they would just be a burden and tat they could trust my frindship skillz.

"Hey guess waht!" Kiri shouted, smiled. "Kireina cured my deprussion! She showed me tat even when u feel like a part of you is missing, tats not true becuz she'll always be there to fill that part!" Everyone cheered. They hosted me and Kiri on their shpulders and paraded us around the school.

And Kiri was happy and never lonley again!


	6. Chapta 6 - Infilitartign te legue of vil

CHAPTA ^

(hey so ive been updaeting a lot, and Ive been expecting some good riveiws. But now ur just being donwright rude! Shut up u flamers, you dont know a good story at allllllllllL!)

Te next day I got up. I was abut to get ready and eat my SUPER SPAKLY FLAKES when I relized I was late! I ran wit a pece of toast in my moth like those anime scool girls and got to te meeting pont. Todororoki was tere!

"Hey, are u ready to infilitrate te laegue of villas?" he asked.

"Yes, absolvelatley!" I responded.

"Ok, let's go." We went through the city until we got to a really shady building! It was dark and night so we coulden't see very well. Todroki was going to kick down the door with his ice but I was like "wait!"

He looked at me strangley. Than I got a locpick and picked the lock expertly. "We have to be stelthy. You said so yorself, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Kireina. I dont know what I would do without you." He said thankfully.

Then we were in! We snekked our way through the halls and roun bends and stuff. We found te kictchen and we put poison in all of their food, so they would be dead soon. It was my idea becauz Im super smart. Then we went into the venst! Aftser climbing through them for a while we looked down and heard peeple talking. It was… Shigaraki!

"Muahahahahaha!" He evil laughed. "This is the day evil shall rise and conker all that is good. There will be misery and evryone will suffer!"

"Ugh, he's so terrible," I commmented. "And ugly too. His face is all chapped and gross." Todroki agreed with me.

"Little do the heros know what we have done." He continued taking. "We have put a bom in the center of Tokyo (becauz this is Japan, remember?) and it will explode in five minutes! MUhahahahaha!"

"Oh no! That's a villanos thing to do!" I gasped. "We have to stop him!"

Just then, Smoke guy cme in with a platter of evil sandwiches. "Since you are having so much fun being a terrible peron I thout you might want tsome food."

"Oh yeah, that's a great Idea, thanks," Shigarki said idioticlly. He ate the sadwich! Ten he startes choking! Smoke guy panicked he had no idea abut my clever plan!

I jumped from the vents and onto te floor in front of him. "Haha! You have been foild again by the greant Amazing Wonderful Sugoi Hero! You shall never do evil again. Becauze you are dead."

"Oh no!" Shigraki choked, whiel lying on he flor. "If I knew you were coming I would never have done any of is bad!"

Smoke guy saw it was me, and knew he couldent win aganst anyting that sugoi so he was afraid and ran away.

I stood proudly and strognly and breavly. "Yeah well your evil deeds mark you for death! You should have thouht better beforehand. Too bad."

Then the evil doer Shagaraki did. And the world was purged aof the evil that was him. Another victory for heroism.

"But…" Todroki said from the vents…. "What abut the bomb?"

Oh no! I had compeletely forgoten about that!


	7. Chapter 7 Te bom in te TOKYO

(Hmph! All u peeple who are flaming the sorty suck! Dek and All Moght wold novver like you! Tey hate u becuz ur villans!)

CHAPTER &

Suddenly a dark blick smoke gruw over everyting! Not like smok guys smoke but like diffent! I saw it an it sad a ting and I litend. Ten we where in the cetnter of Tokyo!

The bom was in the middle of a building and would go off in % MINUTES! Evtyone was very scarred and said "Please help us heroes! We have to count on you!" I knew I would have to help tem of they would die!

Todroki made a bridge of ice up the side of te building and held me to him as we went up. I blushed. "Todorooooki, this is not the time!" I don't know wat he thinks he was doing, I swear!

We got to the top and tere were guards! They had bullets and shot at us but todroki made shields, then I came in from behind and punched them with my super steght! They all died.

We went into the builing an ther was a test tube wit a weird chemical in it. "Don't look! This will be improtant later!" I sad as I took it. "Okay I trust you Kirein-chan you are super intelligent" said Todroki.

Te nest room has a bunch of mahines. Tere was a automated voice machine guy who said "u must solve tis puzzle to proceed!" It was a super hard math problem, like what is x=x3823948 + negative 100 dived by 0928! "Oh nos math!" cried Todrprkoi, throwin his arms in the air. "Wait but I am smart!" I shouted and solved it in one second!

But then the auto voice guy got mad and attacked us! But I punched him to it was okay.

Then there was a crossroads. Todroki said: "We should go tis way." I said: "No that's a bad idea" but he went there anyway and so I followed him.

Te next room there was a guy in a chair. Te door closeted behind us! "Hehehehe…" said the guy man. He turned around… IT WAS KIRISHIMA! But his eyes were balck! "I have been awaiting u!" he talked evilly. "I am actually a criminal mastermind habiting te body of kirishima! Te only way out of this room is if you guys get him to get you out! But there's no way to do that so you have to kill him!"

Todorki gasped. "But wat are we gonna do if Kirishimas brainwashed! We cants kill him, only villans do that!" I smiled sugoily. "Don't worry! I'm good ay dealing wit brainwashing!"

I walked over to him. Tis was a very tense and ferfull moment!

"Kirishima." I said gravely. "You are Kirishima. You are not this villian. You are a hero." Color returned to his eyes but he stood still. "Kiri. You are wonderful and happy. You love this world. You do not want to destroy it. Kiri. You are Kiri."

Kiri suddenly gasped! He was braking dree! I knew te power of my frondship was getting to him! "B…" he choked out. "Banshees are attking the city!" I locekd out te window. It was true! Thousands of bansees circlewd the city, attacking everyone!

"Oh no!"

BattleBorn Count -98

HopeBorn Count -99


	8. Chapter 8 BANSHES ATTAC!

(I am so srry tat I took so long! I had a buy day eradicating an evil valla! And it took a long tim but here I am! Also, stop flaming!)

CHATPER *

There were bNSHEES flying all over! They screamed at people until their eyes bled and they died. It was sacary! I looked out of te bulding into the ity and the people aw my face! The said "Look it' the Amazing Wondful Sugoi ero! Were aved!"

I was dilled with determinaion to help all the dieing people! Kiri was back to his old self so we were all a tag team! Toroki sent spears of ice into the sky and kirishima and I punched things! We also rode on Todrokis ice so it was kinda fun!

I umped on top aof a cnshee and road on it and made it fly arund so I could unch other banhees! Hen I punched them they did instantly! Todoroki was amazed! He was like "Wow Kireina urso strong!"

Suddenly a banshee cam u behind Todororoki and was going to scram at him! He didn't notice and was going to DIE! I was so scared fur him because he was importnat to me! I punched the banshee in the face and it died! Todoroki was so greatful that he hugged me right tere!

Suddenly tere was a famly in danger! A bansee was going to screm at them and they were going to die! I was being hugged by Toroki so I didn't see intil it was too late to strop the cream! But I am super fast so I ran in front of the scream ready to die! I was such a hero!

Suddenly… Dekus umped in front of me! He saw I was in danger and needed savng so he umped in front of me and was abut to die! "No Deks! I lov you!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Kireina…" He sad sadly. "I live you to. But te world needs yu. U ar part of a prophecy. Yo will make this world the gretest it has ever bennn…" AND THEN HI DID!

Everyone wa so shocked that he was dead we all stared in silnce for an entire minute! Then I punched the banshe the killed him in the face! Over and over! I eat it up until it cried but it desrved punshiment for killing my best freind!

All the banshes ran away after seeing how strong I was. Tey new tey couldnt gace me ever! I tarted crying thouh! I loved Deks and he loved me but he was ded! We could never be togeter!

Ten All Might appered! He sat down next to me and sad "This sucks. Deks is dead and he was me protoj. I tried to tranfer All Might to him but now he's dead and tat can't happen. SO!"" He yelled! "YOU SHALL HAVE THE NEW ALL MIGHT!"

"Wow!" I gasped!


	9. Chapter 9 Ib get te new ALL MIT!

CHAPTA (

(Stop flaming te stroy! U guys are villas! I sware!)

Previsly on Kireinas BNHA avdent!

Ten All Might appered! He sat down next to me and sad "This sucks. Deks is dead and he was me protoj. I tried to tranfer All Might to him but now he's dead and tat can't happen. SO!"" He yelled! "YOU SHALL HAVE THE NEW ALL MIGHT!"

"Wow!" I gasped!

Now bak to da stroy!

I was so exited! I was abut to get the All Might from All Moght! I was also sad becaz Deku was dead but tata wasnt inportant right now! I had to be a strng Coll Awesome Sugoi ehro!

All Miht taked to me while te other heros were clenaing up t battlefield "U are a super stron gurl which is why you shall have ta Amm Might! It is my quirk but i am deiing so u can have it!"

"Wowa!" I sad.

Ten All Might ponted to his hari! "Wen I gave tis to Deku I gave him only a peace of my hair becuz he couldnt handle te full stregn of All Might." All Mit noded wisley. "But u r even STONER than Deks which is hy you get ALL THE HAIR"

"OMG!" I yeled. "Do I have to go threw tranning like Deku dead to get ALL THE HAIR?" My eyes spakeled questioningly.

"No." All Moth shooted. "U are strng enogh to handle it! I knew you and I saw you were strong!"

"Oh, okay!" I yelled amazingly.

Ten… ALL MOGHT TAKED OFF HIS HAIR! HE WAS BALD!

"Tis is fur you gurl." He kneed and give me his hair. It was reely big. "Wit all my har you wil becme te strongest hers evar! Evan stroner then me!" He scremed wisly. "It will not be a grads process like it was wit Deks since he only got a bt of hari. U will have all my powere imedieically!"

"Oh wow tanks!" I sad cooly. "But… wat abut u being te simbal of piece? Whatll we do witout u?"

"I have confidant in you!" All Mihgt said. "And Im sure evryone else does too!"

I locked around. Tere was Todororoki and Kiri! And also all te US studus! And Eraser and te teachers and pro heros! Tey all staired at me.

"I beleve in u." Tpdoroki sad. "U are stroner tan anyone I evar knew and are the coolest most sugoi ero I have er seen! U ar te new best hero evar." He kneed!

Kiri also kneed! "I blieve in u!" Je was crying. "U cured me depresion and are my best friend evr! I dont know what I wuld do witout you! U ar te new best hero evar!"

"U ar the best study Ive evar had!" Eraser stated clamly. "Evan beter ten All Mihgt! I belive in u! U are t best new hero evar!"

All the US studys ad techers and pro eros knneed! "We beleve in u! We will follow u alyws! BEST NEW HERO! BEST NE EO!"

"Oh wow." I smelled at them. "Tanks for being so suppertive and seeing tat I am te best!"  
"It's no promblem!" Tey all sad in unison. It mad me feel relly good!

I took te har from where All Moight was hpling it! I opened my moth reeeeeeeeeelly wide and ate it all! Sudenly…. I PASSED OT!

BattleBorn Count -98  
HopeBorn Count -99


	10. Chapter 10 GOD TAKS!

CHAPTA !)

I awok and was in a relly bright place with no walls! It was lik a plan of ligh all arund me! 'Heigh where is tis place!" I yeled at te light.

"THOU ART IN TE PRESENT OF TE AFTRLIFE" sad a loud voice relly liudly!

"Whaaaaaa?" I gasped! "Im dad! But how could tt be!"

"NO, THEE AREN'T DEAD CHILD. THOU MEANLY RESTING" The voice would have hurt anone's ears but Im strong co I could take it1

sUddbly, a figure appwred out of the lit! He ws relly old and wors old cloths! He had a relllllllllllllly long beard!

"OMG are you All Moths fater?" I asked him.

"YES BUT TAT IS NOT APPERNET RIT NOT" Guy shoted.

"Oh oki tan what are you!" I smeelled! He must be important!

"I AM GOD." sad god.

"Oh wow cool!" I skeped up to him. "Am I ool?"

"YES YOU ARE THE COOLEST NEW ERO. BUT!" Thuner calped! Litning lit up te sky! Sudsly a pictue apered in te sky! I was unfased and look like 'eh' becuz I am sugoi!

Te picyre was one f me staning with me har above me hed in te breeze! I had my finer ponted at a portal in te sky of dakness! The darkness loked very skary and dark!

"TERE IS A PROHECY ABU THOU KIREINA!" He yeled. "THOU SHAT BRUNG DOOM UPON AL VILLAS AND BATHE THEE WULRD IN THOUST LIT!"

"Oh wow! Tat seems hard! But I know I can do it cuz I am the stroned most sugoi most kawaii desu hero ear!" I sad prudely.

"ON THEE LIKE JANPANSES TERMS TOO?" God asced, wowed. "NO ONE DUES TAT! ONLY THEE MOST SUGOI UNDERSTN JAPAN IS TE BEST EVAR!"

"OMG! Japan is te best! Tata were we get all te animes like Boku No Heor Acadimei!" I angered.

"YEAH YEAH I LOVE!" God sad!

"Wat but if you like Japan so much whyd you let tem get nuked?" I askrd.

"I DUNNO." god das.

Suddenly I hered a vice from anothe dimension! "Kireina! Kireina! You…" It caled at me!

"OMG! Tat must be Todsroki! He prubs tinks I'm deadQ"

"THOU SHALT BETTER GET ON WITHT HEE QUEST" Gd demnded. He opmed a portal to my mind, which was back in realty!

"THE PEOPLE NEED THOU. TERE IS A NEW THREET ON THE RISE. IT IS BAAAAD." He funed!

"Oh no tat sunds terrble! Wat is te threat!" I wated wit bated breath!

"IT IS… THE CULT O FSTAIN!" God yeled!

DUN DUN DUN!

BattleBorn Count -98

HopeBorn Count -98

HeroBorn Count -99


End file.
